I've Never Played I Never
by mrsjackturner
Summary: Sixteen-year-old Albus is armed with Firewhiskey and free reign over the common room. How could things possibly go wrong? AS/S


Title: I've Never Played I Never

Pairing: Albus Severus/Scorpius

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Sixteen-year-old Albus is armed with Firewhiskey and free reign over the common room. How could things possibly go wrong?

Disclaimer: Characters and world belong to J.K Rowling and not me. I'm just borrowing them.

He had, Scorpius reflected as he sat in an armchair in front of the fire, never agreed that he would play their stupid little game. All he had agreed to, after much begging and pleading and bribing from Al, was to be present when they played. Which was why, instead of being in the library, Scorpius was curled up with a textbook for their potions class the next day, watching numerous Slytherins gather around his best friend. Said best friend kept giving Scorpius looks that he knew meant Al was disappointed with him. Scorpius just smiled politely in return. Al scowled back, clearly knowing there was nothing to be done to persuade his friend further.

The lower years had been ushered off to bed by an overly enthusiastic _prefect Albus_ a few minutes ago. Now, it was just the fifth years and above in the common room. Al had appeared earlier with a few bottles of Firewhiskey clearly pilfered from Hogsmeade. That or his older brother had provided them. Everyone knew who Albus Potter was, of course, and no one would provide the underage wizard with alcohol in that quantity and that strength if they did not want to risk the wrath of Harry Potter.

If you were to ask Scorpius, it was all rather undignified. Getting drunk just to spill secrets? Were they Slytherins or Gryffindors? It was far too idiotic and impulsive for his tastes. However, Scorpius supposed, the fact he was planning to remain blissfully sober did mean he might learn some interesting things that could prove to be useful to him in the future.

It was surprising really, how well Slytherin had adapted to housing a Potter. Of course, since the war, House rivalries were slowly dying out. However, to have a son of Harry Potter in their midst had certainly shocked the Slytherins, and the rest of the school, at first. In fact, one of the people with the biggest problem had been Al's older brother, James. Shocked and appalled that his baby brother really was snake material, he had not spoken to Al for his first month at school. Al had been so lost because of it, but that time had allowed the bond between Al and Scorpius to form. Scorpius could not stand to see the other boy so confused and abandoned, so had done his best to put him at ease when no one else would. They had never looked back. The sons of two rivals they might be, but nothing could prevent the boys from being friends. After James had calmed down, and realised that his brother was actually no different than he had always been, everything had started to look up for Al. Even though he was the first of his family to not be in Gryffindor for a while, Al was happy. It helped that his father had been proud of him; especially when Al had followed in his footsteps and become Seeker for his House team. James, like his name sake, had been made Chaser the year before, and a fierce but loving sibling rivalry had been spawned on the pitch.

Ironically enough, it was Scorpius who needed Al's help fitting in with the Slytherins at times. Sometimes, Scorpius was a bit too Ravenclaw for his own good, having never inherited his father's superiority complex or need to belittle people, just his intelligence. Luckily, if people ever looked down on him and tried to pick fights, Al would be there. Soon enough, people understood that if you messed with Scorpius, you messed with Al. Everyone knew that you did not mess with the Potter-Weasley clan. As Scorpius often joked, they did practically make up half the school.

It had not taken long for Al to become the golden (or should that be silver?) boy of Slytherin. He had even led them to an unexpected victory against Gryffindor in his first year as Quidditch captain, much to the consternation of James who had only become captain himself that year. Everyone loved Al. Including Scorpius. Especially Scorpius.

Openly gay Scorpius had first come to terms with his sexuality when he realised he had the biggest crush in the world on Al. He had confided in Al, everything but who the object of his desires was, of course. Al had reassured him that everything was fine, he was still Al's best friend and, if his parents were not okay with it, that he was more than welcome at the Potters'. Not that he bothered to ask his parents if they would be happy with that arrangement. Luckily for Scorpius, Al's words had never been tested. After his mother's initial shock and his father's anger at not having biological grandchildren, everything had settled down.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen," Al started as he stood up in the middle of the group of students settled on the floor. "We are here tonight, as you may know, to play a Muggle drinking game called I Never." He did a quick head count and with a flick of his wand summoned the appropriate number of glasses. "The rules are simple: we go around the circle stating something we've never done. If you have done it, you drink a shot of Firewhiskey. The game ends when we're all too plastered to remember our names, let alone if we've done things or not." Scorpius was sure the grin Al gave when he finished his speech made all of the girls in the circle melt. He knew it had that affect on him. Cocky bastard.

Al settled down across the room from Scorpius and gave him one last look that asked if he was sure he did not want to play. Scorpius shook his head and indicated to the book in his hands. Some people actually wanted to not have their brains dribbling out of their ears in class the next day. Why Al had decided to play on a school night was beyond Scorpius, but interfering with Al's plans never worked. Slytherin he may be, but a Gryffindor's stubborn nature was certainly present. Al shrugged, letting Scorpius know that it was his loss if that was what he wanted, but Scorpius knew Al was more disappointed than he let on. Al knew everything about him anyway. Well apart from his crush on Al, ok, him being in love with Al, but he had no plans on letting the rest of the Slytherins in on his innermost thoughts. Whether they would remember it or not in the morning was beside the point really.

All of the glasses were filled.

"Let's start off easy, shall we? I've never cheated in an exam." Scorpius did not need to lift his head to know a good proportion of the group had just taken a drink. "Naughty, naughty," Albus admonished. Scorpius could hear the smile on his face and refused to look up. The boy was too good looking for his own damn good. He had always hoped that his crush would just die off, but unfortunately, the older Al got, the better looking he became, and Scorpius' feelings were just getting stronger.

Scorpius attempted to tune out the noise so he could concentrate on the book he was reading, but as the game progressed, more alcohol was drunk and the people got louder. The comments became increasingly probing and he had more and more difficulty not listening. When the topic turned to sex, he was extraordinarily pleased that he was not playing. He felt himself going red just listening to the things they were coming out with. Why anyone would want to share information of that nature with a room full of people was beyond him.

"I've never," one of the girls giggled, clearly getting to the stage where she was merrily drunk, "fancied someone of the same sex."

Scorpius could not help himself. He looked. Al, for once, was not gazing in his direction. In fact, Scorpius was half convinced he was not looking at him on purpose. When Al downed his drink Scorpius nearly dropped his book. No. It could not be true. Al would have told him. Al would not have kept something like that from him. Perhaps Al had just misheard. Or maybe he was just thirsty...

A couple of other people downed their shots too and some good natured ribbing went around the group, but Scorpius only had eyes for Al. Al still would not meet his eyes, unusually reserved.

The next person clearly thought that it was a good line to continue on, so now they were drinking to whether they had kissed someone of the same sex. Scorpius watched, as though in slow motion, as Al raised his glass once more. Not noticing the strangled noise that tore from his throat, Scorpius stood, slammed his book closed and stormed off upstairs to their dorm room.

There was one thing, _one thing_, that he had never told Al, and now Al had this whole secret side to him that he had not let Scorpius in on? Scorpius just could not wrap his head around it. He felt so betrayed. It was not as though he had even managed to keep his sexuality to himself for longer than a week once he had realised. How long had Al been hiding it from him? What had Al done with other boys that he had never told Scorpius about? Was he drinking more right now in confession? Laughing and joking with the group about what he had done with other boys? Hand jobs? Blow jobs? Sex?

Scorpius got dressed in his pyjamas and threw himself down on his bed. Fine. If Al wanted to not tell him things, he would just not tell Al anything either. When he got around to getting a boyfriend he would just keep Al in the dark about it. Turn about was fair play and all that. Then Al could find out something with a room full of people instead of having a conversation with his supposed best friend. Maybe, Scorpius sighed, Al was not the only one with green eyes right now.

"Scor?"

Great. Just what he needed. A drunken Al was the last thing Scorpius wanted to deal with. The few times Al had had too much to drink before, he had either ended up depressed or angry. Neither mood was fun to deal with. Scorpius really needed to protest more when Al wanted to drink, when he was not mad at him of course. It was always Scorpius who had to look after him as well, since Al never showed this vulnerable side of himself to anyone else. To anyone but Scorpius, the lost little boy from their first month at Hogwarts was well and truly gone.

"You left your book in the common room, Scor." Not angry, must be sad then. Damn him. Scorpius could not stay mad at Al when he was sad. it was like kicking a puppy; it just could not be done. Still, Scorpius held onto his resentment enough not to answer.

"I know you're awake. Please Scor, talk to me?"

Scorpius yanked the emerald hangings on his four-poster aside.

"Get in here before you wake the others, Albus," Scorpius snapped. He ignored the pained look in Al's eyes. He never called him Albus, just as Al never called him Scorpius. The other boy clambered quickly onto the bed so that Scorpius could cast a silencing charm around them. It was a common practice for the two of them and their late night conversations, although normally Al had not been drinking when they did.

"Please don't be mad at me." A good job the other Slytherins did not see Al like this. The alcohol really did tap into his insecurities far too easily. "I'm sorry Scor. I'm really, really sorry. I didn't want to be, but it just happened. I tried not to be. I did. I don't want to hurt you. Please believe me."

"What are you talking about?" Scorpius was trying to be detached, but it was difficult when you had a blabbering Albus on your bed and all you wanted to do was wrap your arms around him and make him breathe again and start making sense. "I don't understand what you tried not to be."

"I didn't want to like boys as well as girls. Why can't I just like girls, Scor? Now I've made you mad at me."

"Oh, Al. I'm not mad at you because you like boys too you silly thing! Come here." Scorpius held his arms open and Al flung himself into them. "I'm disappointed because you didn't tell me. If you told me I could have helped you. You wouldn't have had to go through this alone."

"But I had to know first." Al said as he snuggled his head against Scorpius' shoulder. "I had to know if I really liked boys or not, Scor. I couldn't just come to you. You know who you are. You like boys and it's all easy for you."

"Why did you have to know first? I could still have helped."

"Because you're important to me and I couldn't exactly mess around with you to find out. I don't want to feel this way, Scor. What's everyone going to say? That little Al Potter can't make his mind up about what he wants? That I'm just some slut willing to go with anyone? I can't do that to my family, Scor. What's Dad going to say?"

"Your dad will love you just the same. And I'll always be your friend. I don't care who you want to sleep with, Al. Liking boys and girls does not make you a whore, or greedy or indecisive. Your character already determines who you are and you aren't like that. I mean, you haven't even slept with anyone yet, right?" Al shook his head. Scorpius was relived. Maybe Al had not really kept much in the dark. "My point exactly. It's not like you're James. You just have a better chance of finding love, ok?"

"Really? You really think that? You aren't mad at me for it?"

"No, Al. I'm not mad. You stupid idiot keeping this from me!" Scorpius said gently.

"I love you, Scor." Scorpius' heart clenched. He knew Al meant as a friend. Al would only ever see him as a friend whether he liked boys or not.

"I love you too, Al."

Scorpius lay down and pulled Al with him. The other boy's head rested on his shoulder and Scorpius ran his fingers idly through the messy black hair. It was an action that had always comforted both of them.

"You going to be ok?" Scorpius asked after a little while.

"Yeah, I think I am."

They lay in comfortable silence. Scorpius' fingers did not stop playing with the soft strands of hair.

"Scor?"

"Yeah, Al?"

"I think... I think I'm bi. What with the liking to kiss boys and girls."

"Ok."

"Really?"

"Yeah. As long as you're happy. You are happy right?"

"I will be."

"Then I'm happy too."

At some point, past the point of exhaustion, both boys fell asleep curled around one another.

When morning came, Scorpius awoke before Al. Unfortunately, like most mornings, a certain part of his anatomy was far too awake for its own good. Lying so close to Al was making him uncomfortable in more ways than one. Scorpius' problem was not helped when Al sighed contentedly, snuggled closer to him and started nuzzling his neck.

"Al," Scorpius warned as the nuzzling became kisses. The last thing he needed was his hung-over friend getting too friendly with him when he was only half-awake and regretting it. He knew it would come back to bite him on the arse and not in a good way. As much as Scorpius wanted it, it he could not let Al continue. "Al," repeated Scorpius more forcefully when Al did not stop.

This time, it pulled Al from his half-slumber and he jerked backwards away from Scorpius. Scorpius shifted away as well. Hoping that Al did not realise the state he was in.

"Sorry," Al muttered and looked down, a faint blush on his cheeks. "I didn't mean to."

"No problem. Need a potion for your head or anything?"

Al sat up, yawned and stretched; the t-shirt he was wearing rode up to show some of his stomach. Great, that was all Scorpius needed: more of Al's flesh on display. "Nah, I'm good. Sorry for being a mess last night and again for this morning. Forgot where I was."

"Don't worry about it. Just a warm body, right?"

"Erm, yeah. I guess." There was silence for a few seconds. An uncomfortable silence that had never existed between them before. "Well, maybe it's something a bit more than a warm body."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe... maybe it's the fact that it's your body I was waking up next to."

"Oh. Oh right." Scorpius was not sure he was hearing correctly, because he was pretty certain that Al had just implied that he may actually fancy him.

"I know you don't like me in that way. I know you like someone else. I promise I won't make a move on you. Unless I'm asleep, can't help that apparently." He joked with a nervous laugh. "Probably shouldn't sleep in the same bed again, yeah?" Al made to move away, but Scorpius grabbed his wrist.

"No. I mean, don't go. I mean. Oh hell," Scorpius gave up on trying to put his thoughts into words, pulled Al closer and pressed their lips together.

Maybe, just maybe the stupid Muggle game was not that bad after all.


End file.
